Swayed
by figleaf
Summary: Ian and Anthony are both around 14 in this story. It takes place at Anthony's old house and they're having some kind of sleepover when Ian has a burning question on the tip of his tongue for his friend. Ianthony


"Anthony?"

"Sup."

"C-Can I ask you a question?" Ian asked a little awkwardly.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

"It's kind of weird."

Anthony paused for a moment. "Okay..."

Ian took a deep breath.

"I mean, I don't want to sound _weird_ or anything."

"Well you already said it was kind of weird," Anthony recalled.

"No, I-I mean it's just... I dunno. Strange."

"Alright. What's the question."

"Just hypothetically speaking of course..."

"Just ask the question already!" Anthony said slightly irritated.

"Alright, alright. Um..." Ian put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at the wall.

"So um..." He took in another breath but didn't use it for his question. "Like..."

"Dude, just spill it already. I promise I won't be weirded out or anything."

"Okay," Ian gulped kicking at the carpet. "H-How do you know if..."

"If what?" Anthony pressed on.

"If..." Ian bit his bottom lip "...you're..."

Anthony looked at him expectantly.

"Um, you know..." Ian mumbled. "Uh..."

"Yes...?"

Ian froze then quickly turned away. "N-never mind," he quickly said, flushing bright red.

"What? Tell me!" Anthony tugged at his sleeve and Ian grumbled in protest, trying to move away.

"No, forget it! It's dumb!"

"Come on. You've built it up this far, man. Don't leave me hangin," he said dragging Ian closer. Ian closed his eyes and breathed in.

"How do you know if you're..." He mumbled the last part.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

Ian mumbled again.

"_Gray?_"

"I said, _how do you know if you're gay?!_"

"Oh, _gay!_" Anthony slapped his forehead finally getting it.

"O-oooh..." came the next response out of him. "Um..."

Ian was eyeing the ground nervously.

"Um..." Anthony repeated. "H-hypothetically speaking, right?"

"Yeah..." Ian said weakly.

"Hmmm..." Anthony looked at the wall, then the table and all over the room as though an answer would miraculously pop out in front of him. "I-I guess if someone... checked out guys..." He trailed off. "…But I don't necessarily think that makes someone gay because there's nothing wrong with looking at someone else... I don't think so, at least."

Anthony began to really contemplate the question.

"Well," Ian piped up awkwardly, "what if you… think… about guys a lot?" Ian asked hesitantly.

"Think about them? You mean like... Sexually?"

"N-no! I-I mean... I don't know..."

They sat in one of the most awkward silences Ian had ever lived through. He began recoiling further away from Anthony who seemed to take the question better than he thought he would. It was slightly relieving in a way.

"I guess we just have to find out somehow," Anthony concluded.

"F-find out?" Ian stuttered, a little taken aback. "How?"

"I dunno. I guess we could have some kind of... test or something..."

Ian was perplexed now.

"What do you mean? What kind of test?"

Anthony bit his lip in though then nodded when an idea struck him.

"I've got it. How about if the person who thinks they might be gay kisses another dude for like, three seconds. If they're not gay they'll stop before three and if they are then they won't and they'll know they're gay."

"Do you think that would really work?" Ian asked.

"I think so."

It actually sounded crazy enough to work.

"So... how would a person... find... someone who was willing to be the guy kissed then," Ian shyly asked.

"Good question. That is definitely a toughie." Anthony grazed the light prepubescent scruff on his chin in thought. "You'd have to find a guy who's already gay, I think."

"Oh," Ian exhaled sadly.

"_Or_... A guy who's confident enough in their sexuality to not be swayed by kissing another dude."

"I guess that could work too," Ian admitted seeing some logic in his friend's train of thought.

"...Or… I could do it."

"Y-you?" Ian looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm pretty confident with myself that I wouldn't become swayed by a simple little kiss."

"You are?"

"Oh yeah. I should think so since I've only ever dated girls."

"Right," Ian once again sighed.

"So," Anthony continued, "is there a person you have in mind that has this problem or is this still... hypothetical?"

"I uh..."

Ian felt himself shrivel up once more.

"No one I know in particular..." He answered lamely.

"Really?" Anthony pursed.

Ian nodded avoiding his friend's bright brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Ian felt his throat become dry and was unable to answer.

"...because if it was a really close friend I wouldn't mind doing it." Anthony seemed fascinated all of a sudden with the tear in his jeans, tugging at a loose string. "Doesn't bother me at all."

Ian thought for a moment, his heart suddenly racing.

"S-Seriously...?"

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed in agreement.

Ian gulped and licked his lips.

"D-do you think then... you could... uh... I mean... With m-me..."

"...kiss you?"

"Y-yeah. I guess. I mean, if that isn't too weird..."

"No, I mean it's not weird. I mean, I guess I could."

"O-okay..."

Ian's heart pounded wildly in his chest and he felt dizzying butterflies in his stomach.

"S-so, like... Right now?"

"Sure, I guess so..."

Anthony moved closer to him. Ian almost lost his footing.

"Alright," he breathed steadily. "You ready?"

Ian's breath caught in his throat but he somehow managed to nod despite feeling like he'd lost control over any of his actions.

Anthony placed a hand on his cheek. "Okay," he breathed, moving in. Ian felt himself trembling as Anthony's lips graced his own to the point where he couldn't think let alone concentrate on kissing back. His warmth and breathing was like a soft chorus of music flowing freely over his face.

Then he pulled away.

Ian was trembling still. His breathing was hitched and ragged and his eyes were wider than a rabbit in front of headlights.

Anthony looked into his eyes, sensing his apprehension.

"That wasn't really fair."

Ian suddenly stopped breathing and looked back at him slightly startled.

"W-what do you mean 'that's not really fair?'"

Anthony shook his head.

"You're way too nervous to even focus on making a decision."

"Sorry!" Ian blushed furiously and covered his mouth with his hands.

"It's okay, Ian." Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to try it again only a bit more relaxed this time."

"W-wait! I thought you could only do this sort of test once."

"Oh yeah." Anthony thought out loud. "I guess that means you're straight then since you pulled away before three seconds. You passed the test then." Anthony began moving away.

"H-hold on," Ian all of a sudden protested. Anthony turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, um. I think you're right. We should try it again." Ian realized he was holding onto Anthony's arm preventing him from leaving. He felt even more embarrassed and let go.

"Okay. We'll try it again," Anthony said.

Ian nodded as Anthony moved back in front of him.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Ian answered confidently this time.

Anthony once again cupped his face and tilted his head, sealing the space between their lips. The same fiery heat once again coursed through his body and Ian felt himself unable to hold back any longer. He rhythmically began following Anthony's movements for a few moments but then began to move on his own accord in a quicker pace. He felt Anthony underneath his lips begin to slow almost to a halt and he suddenly grew afraid his actions were definitely too much for his straight friend to handle.

Ian thought about how unfair this might be for Anthony. Clearly he had gone way past the three second mark and had proved Anthony's point but... His lips were so warm.

And nice.

_Crap._

I really am gay.

Ian lurched himself out of the kiss and despite what Anthony had said earlier about it and he found himself furiously apologizing for making the kiss last as long as it did.

"I-I'm so so SO sorry Anthony!" He apologized as his face grew a bright shade of crimson. "I didn't... I just... you..."

Ian grabbed his backpack and rushed out of his friend's room before he could finish.

"Ian...!" Anthony called out but his voice was only met with the slam of the front door.

Anthony hurried out of his house and followed after him.

"Ian!"

Ian began to sprint forward into the dimly lit street back to his parent's house.

"Ian wait!" Anthony called out again and to his surprise Ian slowed down to a halt.

"What?" He heard Ian whimper.

God dammit. He didn't want to cry in front of his best friend.

Anthony approached him from behind.

"Ian," he said softly placing his hand on his shoulder. "You didn't pull away this time."

Ian nodded, still facing away.

_I can't deal with this,_ he thought. His best friend definitely knows he's a fag now. He prepared himself for their final conversation as friends.

Anthony then forced him around and looked right at him.

Ian was now trying his hardest to fight back the tears but failing miserably. "I'm sorry I'm a fag," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I ruined everything between us. I'm sorry I-"

Anthony shut him up with a kiss, holding onto him and pulling him closer into his embrace. Ian was shocked but quickly realized what was happening and began to kiss him back.

After a few moments they softly pulled away and Anthony began to caress the side of his face.

"I didn't pull away after three seconds either," Anthony whispered.

"But... But you said-"

"I said I wasn't easily swayed," he repeated. "But clearly you did, and damn it wasn't an easy task, but you definitely swayed me."

"I did?" Ian asked almost in complete disbelief.

Anthony nodded.

"I failed my own test dude. What do you think that says about me," he laughed.

Ian smiled. "That you make a pretty crappy teacher I guess."

"Yeah, whatever man. Let's just keep doing this." He began to lean forward to his smiling friend's face.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
